


There's Something to Be Said

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Robin both have a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something to Be Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Robin rubbed her hands over her eyes. The pile of papers on her desk blurred in and out, resolving with the force of will to stay awake.

"You're still not asleep?"

Robin swiveled in her seat. "Oh. Cordelia. You scared me." Robin's hand pressed flat over the bottom of her neck as she let out a breath.

"You're really starting to look tired. You should rest."

Robin slipped her hand around her neck to scratch her head, her eyes blinking in watery bleariness. After a yawn, she squinted. "You don't have night duty tonight. What are you doing here?"

"I know. I heard something outside, and I found Panne chasing something. It was only..." Cordelia shook her head. "Never mind. That doesn't matter. You're /still/ awake."

Cordelia stepped further inside the tent, the flap slotting behind her. She took in the state of the tent calmly, her eyes scanning the plain bed and fixing on the cluttered desk. Her mouth set in a frown.

Robin squared his shoulders and moved her arms over the papers defensively. "This work needs to be done."

"Can't it wait? This is the third night in a row that I've caught you."

"I'll go to bed soon." Robin waved her hand lazily.

Cordelia stepped closer to her chair. "No, Robin. Sleep. Make Frederick do it, or. Someone else." Cordelia tapped a finger against her chin, her head dipping down as thought shadowed her face. "I'll do it."

"Cordelia, please. I'm almost done."

Cordelia sighed. "I don't want to frustrate you. Go ahead, then." She nodded, slowly and reluctantly, and she walked out.

Robin linked her hands together and stretched them. The inked pages looked /heavier/ now, as the night dragged on, and her hands responded with soreness weighing in them.

"I'm almost done," she reassured herself.

~

Robin was barely aware that she was awake. The routine of waking up and heading out immediately to check on the stirring activity of camp was so engrained in her muscles that she shuffled through the motions without thinking about them.

"Stahl, how's... How's..." Robin covered her mouth in a yawn. "How's cooking going?" she asked in a mumble.

"Everything's done. I had extra help today." Stahl nodded. He remained still on his feet, but he looked brighter, glowing gratefully.

"That's good. We need volunteers to help out more." Robin brushed her hand over her hair sleepily. "I'll go check on other people now."

Robin walked away and approached Frederick at the edge of camp. A field stretched out ahead, and a pile of chopped wood stood next to Frederick and Cherche.

Robin nodded to the equipment tent next to them. "I came to check on the equipment. Do you need me to prepare for restocking?"

"We've already finished an inquiry," Frederick said. "If everyone has taken care of their own weapons, then all we need are a few potions and elixirs. The surplus weapons should last a while."

"You've finished already?" Robin scratched the side of her head.

"It didn't take long with Cordelia's help." Cherche smiled warmly. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"Maybe I'm a little tired," she admitted.

"Still?" Frederick asked.

"What do you mean, still?"

"Did you just wake up? Breakfast ended a while ago." Cherche gestured at camp. "Everyone's working or training for when we leave tomorrow."

Robin's hand stilled at her neck. "I slept through breakfast? I had a time spell set. That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you forgot to set it last night." Cherche shrugged. "It happens to the best of us, Robin. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

"And me."

Robin grimaced, her eyes to the side. "Thanks, you two. I'll work on it."

She turned to step away, and she paused. "You said Cordelia helped you?"

"Yes. She's currently with Mirel and Henry," Frederick answered. "She told us she was going to see them next."

"Thank you." Robin nodded and walked away, leaning forward into a brisk purposeful pace, headed for where she remembered seeing Henry last.

She found them standing in a clearing of tents and crept behind them, to Cordelia. "Do you know why my time spell didn't work this morning?" she asked out loud.

Miriel and Henry turned immediately. Cordelia stared ahead for a moment, thinking and turning. "You needed to sleep," she said.

Robin's mouth opened, silent around the shape of a dying answer.

"She won't even deny it," Henry remarked.

"Well, thank you for your help, Cordelia. We'll leave now." Miriel's eyes drew to Henry.

The two of them silently slipped away as Robin and Cordelia faced each other, fully and completely, alone in the clearing.

"Cordelia. You didn't have to step in like that." Robin's arms crossed loosely.

"I wanted to. If you looked at yourself the way I looked at you, you'd understand."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?"

Wide slow light filled her eyes. "By that, I meant... You know, when you care about...." Her voice strained and drifted.

"Yes?"

Cordelia blinked and averted her eyes. "Well, everyone in camp sees you overwork yourself, and we don't want you to."

"If that's it, then I'll ask for help properly. I don't want you struggling, either." Robin smiled. "I'm glad this got resolved. I don't know what I'd do if it turned out that my spell didn't work."

"I'm happy too," Cordelia said slowly, her eyebrows knitting in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
